pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Builder
Abyss Builders (塑冥, Sù míng) is a race coming from Ancient Wei from the second era of Arid Triad.Ch. 1187 About The three great inborn abilities of Abyss Builders were the power to control the flow of time, to possess all living beings, and to open the Abyss Gate. These three great inborn abilities led to the Abyss Builders' strength and glory. However, not all Abyss Builders had them. One of the necessities to awaken the inborn abilities was Abyss Builders' blood. The purer the blood, the more likely would that Abyss Builder be able to awaken their inborn abilities. Out of the three, the power to control time was the most common. The opening of the Abyss Gate was the most difficult, but the strongest. It allowed them to create their own Abyssal World and resurrect all the dead.Ch. 1116 Ch. 785 With their inborn ability of possession they could ignored laws, like the one about Lords of World Planes needing Essences of worlds, and build clones.Ch. 1000 By using clones, they could increase their power, by mending flaws in their bodies, laws, talent. Whatever it is that they're lacking, they can possess a clone with that ability to mend those defects. This was their unique cultivation method, which was the subject of incredible envy and jealousy from the other races.Ch. 787 Ch. 1172 Heavenly Incense Rune has a great effect on Abyss Builders. It could grant own will to their clones, which would allow Abyss Builders to possess them for the second time, which is great benefit, because it makes their power erupt and helps reach a breakthrough.Ch. 1174 The most frightening aspect about Abyss Builders was that their souls would not perish. This is an unparalleled power allowed them to survive many dangers. It could also be useful for spirit ascension.Ch. 1190 The Seven Swords are the Sacred Vessel of Abyss Builder race. End of Wills Sword is one of them.Ch. 1227 The fifth kiln was created by Abyss Builders.Ch. 973 Background Abyss Builders were the members of Great Abyss Tribe in the second era of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. In the fourth era, they lived in the Emperor of Abyss' True World.Ch. 557 When Fifth True World was created after separation from the Emperor of Abyss' True World, Abyss Builders were the strongest races living in that new True World. Under the Abyss Pact, all races of the Fifth True World have acknowledged Abyss Builders as the royal race and obeyed them. Abyss Builders' Progenitor was known as the the Sovereign of the Fifth True World.Ch. 807 Abyss Vessel Planet was their homeland and holy land.Ch. 1031 There was a law, that every single True World out of the nine True Worlds in Arid Triad can only have one Sublime Paragon. Since the Fifth True World was not one of the nine True Worlds, once Abyss Builders' Progenitor would became a Sublime Paragon, one of the four Sublime Paragons in the four Great True Worlds would die. The Fifth True World was invaded by the four Great True Worlds. It was a war aiming to destroy everyone from that True World. The four True Worlds had to work together to overpower the Fifth True World. It was a war that lasted for tens of thousands of years. Abyss Builders' Progenitor himself fought against four Sublime Paragons. In the end, the Fifth True World lost and it collapsed. The people of all the races either died or were sealed. However, the four True Worlds paid a devastating price for this as well. It was the first time they came to realize just how powerful the Fifth True World was. Abyss Builders were the main targets of extermination for the four Great True Worlds during the war. Only Su Xuan Yi managed to escape with his pregnant wife, thanks to sacrifice of others, like his siblings or Su Zhan. His mission was to make Abyss Builders rise to power again.Ch. 1110 Notes Abyss Builders is 塑冥 (su4 ming2), and Su Ming’s name is 苏铭 (su1 ming2). Reference List Category:Races